Sha Ka'khan
Sha Ka'Khan is a Deva Invoker played by Kayla Dowdy Stats History Sha's existance began in the spirit realm, where she was Pelor's right hand servant. When the primordials struck out against the gods and began the Dawn War, Sha and her Deva bretheren chose to take a physical form on Orn to protect all that was truly good. The war took a great toll on the Deva race, with many Devas being trapped in stone statues, cast into other realms, or permanately destroyed. Throughout her first life, Sha saw the remaining Devas turn to evil and darkness. These fallen Devas would be reborn as evil Rakshasas. She vowed to herself to never stray from her devotion to Pelor, as long as she existed. Though Devas are immortal, memories of past lives are very limited. Devas cannot procreate, but they are reborn as fully grown adults in spiritual locations (temples, mountains, lakes, etc.). With each rebirth, Sha was stripped of her memories, only retaining basic knowledge (language, communication, self-preservation, eating) and a lingering drive to serve the greater good. A Deva's memory is like a heavy fog, lifting slightly with each remembrance of a past life. In her most recent past life, Sha was reborn in the Wild Wood with Ra Ka'khan--another female Deva that the inhabitants of the woods recognized as Sha's sister. With less than 1,000 Devas left in the entire world of Orn, a rebirth of two Devas in the same place, at the same time, was seen as a miracle from the gods of good. The people of the Wild Wood considered Sha's & Ra's existance a prophecy of true good reigning once again. Her most recent death occured at The Lightbringer Monastery just outside the Wild Wood in the Vis'keran Highlands. Ra & Sha fought an onslaught of undead monks that arose after a strange meteor hit the cemetary outside the monastery. After defeating wave after wave of skeleton and zombie, Sha was slain by a massive half-insect / half-worm creature that rose out of the crater. After this death, Sha was reborn at The Hero's Cenotaph just east of Herman's Landing. There she teamed up with the rest of the party. She revealed to the group her limited knowledge of her past, and she was overcome by the urgency to find something she left behind at the cenotaph in her past life. Powers 'At-Will' *Sun Strike **Ranged 10; One Creature; WIS vs. REF; 1d8+ WIS mod radiant damage & slige target one square *Divine Bolts **Ranged 10; One or Two Creatures; WIS vs. REF; 1d6+WIS mod damage lightning damage 'Encounter' *Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes **Make an attack roll, a saving throw, a skill check, or an ability check and dislike the result, at 1d8 to triggering role (auspicious lineage). *Blades of Astral Fire **Burst 1 w/in 10 squares; Each enemy in burst; WIS vs. REF; 1d6+WIS mod radiant damage **Allies in burst gain +4 to AC until end of Sha's next turn (covenant of preservation) *Divine Call (Utility) **Ranged 10; one or two allies; Sha pulls each target three squares *Chains of Carceri **Burst 1 w/in 10 squares; Each creature in burst; WIS vs. REF; 2d8+WIS mod radiant damage; target is slowed until end of Sha's next turn 'Daily' *Angelic Echelon **Close Burst 3; Each Enemy in Burst; 1d6+WIS mod radiant damage; when target attacks before end of Sha's next turn; it takes 5 radiant damage; miss: 1/2 damage *Summon Celestial Lion **Ranged 5; Sha summons a medium celestial lion in an unoccupied suqare within range. The lion has a speed 6 and gains +2 bonus to speed when charging. It has a +2 bonus to AC and REF. Sha gives the lion the following commands: ***Standard Action: The celestial lion charges and makes the following attack: WIS+ 1 vs. FORT; 1d12 + WIS mod damage, and the target is knocked prone. *** Opportunity Attack: Melee 1; targets one creature; WIS + 1 vs. FORT; 1d12 + WIS mod damage, and the celestial lion shifts 1 square. * Astral Step ** Divine, Teleportation; Close burst 5; Sha & each ally in burst; teleport target(s) 3+INT squares Feats *Auspicious Lineage *Ritual Caster (bonus class feat) *Toughness *Battle Intuition *Pulse of Life Feat Rituals *Hand of Fate *Tenser's Floating Disc *Create Holy Water *Enchant Magic Item Category:Player characters Category:Deva